


Hannigram story written by AI

by LeChiffre007



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Castle Lecter, M/M, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Romance, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, lonely Hannibal, rich hannibal, wine drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChiffre007/pseuds/LeChiffre007
Summary: I made an artificial intelligence write a hannigram story for me. I only changed like 10 words hahaha it’s weird af check it out!!!!
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Hannigram story written by AI

Hannibal Lecter was thinking about Will Graham again. Will was a sweet academic with curly hair and dreamy eyes.

Hannibal walked over to the window and reflected on his lavish surroundings. He had always loved large Lecter's castle with its vast, vacant area. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel ecstatic.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the sweet figure of Will Graham.

Hannibal gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a patient, stable, wine drinker with sleek hair and steady eyes. His friends saw him as a dull doctor. Once, he had even brought a puppy back from the brink of death.

But not even a patient person who had once brought a puppy back from the brink of death, was prepared for what Will had in store today.

The moon shone extra bright, making Hannibal lonely. Hannibal grabbed an expensive teapot that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Hannibal stepped outside and Will came closer, he could see the worried glint in his eye.

Will gazed shyly with deep affection for Hannibal. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you. I don’t even want to think about what life would be like without you.

Hannibal looked back, even more lonely and still fingering the expensive teapot. "Will, i love you, every time I see you, you leave me breathless.” he replied.

They looked at each other with powerful feelings, they felt content, connected, and finally realizing that they can’t live without each other.

Hannibal regarded Will's curly hair and doe eyes. "I can’t say it enough. I love you more than anything, darling." said Hannibal with a delighted grin.

Will looked anxious, his emotions blushing like a purring, putrid piano.

Then Will came inside for a nice glass of wine, and they had classical music playing in the background and danced.

THE END


End file.
